Juego sin Nombre
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Porque eso era para Miguel Ángel un juego que no tenia sentido y lo arrastraba hacia el abismo. /T-cest RafaXMickey/ si no te gusta no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Las adeptas al T-cest me dirán si incursione bien en este campo con un retazo de lo que puede ser catalogado como un fic de menos de quinientas palabras. Gracias por entrar si lo hiciste.**

**Advertencia: YAOI/INCEST**

**Pareja: RafaXMikey**

**Juego sin Nombre**

Estaba acorralado contra la pared en la cancha de básquet de la guarida. No había nadie en casa que pudiera salvarlo del depredador que tenía montado en cima.

Miguel Ángel solo recordaba haber estado jugando un rato a hacer tiros de tres puntos y maldiciéndose su mala puntería cuando de repente sintió unos ojos en su nuca.

Toda la semana había estado recibiendo coqueteos de su parte, cuando llegaba ebrio en las noches. Toda la semana se había estado sintiendo ofuscado y avergonzado cada vez que sucedía, ahora ni su padre ni sus otros dos hermanos estaban en la guarida habían salido a acompañar a Donatello al depósito de chatarra menos él y el de rojo.

Su hermano llagaba todas las noches ebrio hasta las narices como tratando de ocultar u olvidar algo, tratando de matarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue cuando esa noche estando nada lucido arrincono al menor de la casa y pretendía deshacerle la boca a besos desenfrenados. Mike no hizo nada por detenerlo solamente atino a sonrojarse y lagrimear un poco.

Rafael quizá estaba demasiado borracho pero él en el fondo solo había soñado con aquello recriminándose su falta de moral cada dia.

Le correspondía la demanda sin saber bien como proseguir, se sentía consumido por llamas y a la vez siendo sumergido en agua a puntos glaciares. Cuando lo atrajeron de la cintura le jalo la bandana al de rojo para juntarlo más, ahora el de antifaz anaranjado podía competir con ella en lo que color carmesí se trataba.

Mucha sangre estaba acumulándose en el centro de ambos. Rafael paro un momento y esos ojos dorados se le clavaron, calaron tan profundo dentro de el que simplemente sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo a un lugar desconocido, aun con el rostro del menor entre sus manos se dedico a admirarlo.

Y le sonrió en su mayor estado de embriagues.

_Dices algo y nos hundiremos ambos._

Eso le había dicho y a la mañana siguiente Rafael no se acordaba de nada. Tal vez el creía que había sido un sueño.

¿Qué era cierto, que era mentira?

Ya no lo sabía.

**N/A: Si te gusto házmelo saber si no también. Tenemos una escala del uno al troll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Ya que ha habido peticiones de continuar pensé que un capitulo mas no mataría a nadie. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Juego sin Nombre**

Apretados contra el colchón, la revista que había estado leyendo había quedado abandonada ahora un fortísimo sonrojo adornaba su cara y combinaba muy bien con su antifaz naranja.

Era un dia lluvioso Splinter estaba durmiendo, Donatello encerrado en su laboratorio con los ojos pegados a tubos de precipitación y Leonardo estaba meditando con los audífonos puestos en el dojo personal del Maestro Splinter.

El había estado leyendo un par de sus revistas, simples comics cuando alguien toco a su puerta, decir que se sorprendió era mentira pues este buscaba cualquier excusa para ir a verlo y dejarlo atontado. Ahora mismo lo estaba besando como si se le fuera la vida en ello, aprovechando cada minuto cada segundo en donde nadie sospechara nada.

¿Por qué dejaba que eso ocurriera? Era simple, como le dijo una vez su hermano de rojo: Era un juego. Uno donde el que hablara primero perdería la cabeza.

Rafael sentía un extraño apretón en las entrañas al besar a Mike, siempre que lo veía quería sobreprotegerlo del mundo, siempre lo vería como un niño indefenso, era tanto su recelo hacia que alguien lo tocara que se había vuelto obsesión. Se dejaba besar porque Rafael hacia se lo pedía. No sabía si era el mismo amor que sentía hacia el o solo era posesividad, pero si sabia una cosa. Era un juego.

Rafael paro y lo aprecio, estaba arriba de el viendo ese rostro sonrojado intentando marcarlo para dejarle en claro que no quería que se arriesgara con nadie más. Era un rostro tan tierno que provocaba en el deseo y curiosidad.

Acaricio la mejilla del menor intentando descifrar ese brillo de niño y curioso ante los castos aunque rudos besos que le daba cuando podía. Mike tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su pecho donde el corazón manifestaba su miedo.

Asustado.

Estaba asustado, no sabía si debía seguir jugando.

—Todo estará bien…

¿Debía creerle?

**N/A: Quizá, solo quizá haya otro jeje. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: No puedo creer la popularidad que alcanzo esto o_o así que intentare retribuirles. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Juego sin Nombre**

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo las múltiples pantallas a muy entrada la noche, pero nunca era tarde para un buen juego en su XboX Miguel Ángel estaba aliviado de que su hermano de rojo hubiera salido esa noche con Casey así no tenía que preocuparse de una intromisión a su habitación.

Se quedo pensando un minuto y dejo de oprimir los botones del control de mando, mientras las cintas de su antifaz se deslizaban perezosamente por su hombro el juego marco el GAME OVER. Pero poco le importaba. Estaba pensando en la relación que estaba llevando con su hermano desde hace unas semanas y sobre como no sabía manejarla.

El recuerdo de Rafael le era muy doloroso como para sobrellevarlo. Resoplo en su sitio y se fue a su habitación haciendo aspavientos de enojo y frustración. Todos estaban durmiendo o eso creía.

Una sonora explosión vino del taller de Donatello. Y Este estaba echando algo de humo, cierto se le había olvidado era noche de inventiva y Don les había aconsejado a todos dormir con tapones en los oídos.

Demasiado conveniente.

Mike subió a su cuarto, era un albergue para cualquier veinteañero, ropa regada por todos lados sin saber cual estaba limpia y cual sucia. CD'S de música mal apilados en la mesa de noche junto con un escritorio lleno de polvo y cartuchos de videojuegos, la cama desarreglada y con un gatito naranja durmiendo sobre ella.

Bajo a Klunk cuidadosamente de la cama para hacerse espacio y dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Dos horas más tarde su puerta se abrió y cerró. Ese alguien le había puesto el pestillo a la puerta y se dirigía a su cama. Mike se removía entre sueños cuando unos fuertes brazos atraparon su figura en un necesitado abrazo.

Mike abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró a un semi consiente Rafael pasado de tragos abrazándolo de manera posesiva y con una mirada traviesa.

Se le subieron los colores al rostro de inmediato.

— ¿Rafa? ¿Qué haces? — la pregunta estaba de mas se había colado a su cama no con las intensiones de dormir pacíficamente.

Rafa solo tuvo que ver a Mike intensamente a los ojos un rato y preguntarle si estaba incomodo con él a lo que el de anaranjado no supo que responder.

Allí estaba otra vez siendo víctima de un juego, aunque él lo sintiera de otra forma, el de rojo se acerco a su cuello con ambas mejillas sonrojadas y comenzó a besarlo haciendo ruidos como pequeños jadeos entre cortados.

—R-Rafa…— Mike no podía creer que se estuviera perdiendo en sí mismo de nuevo, Rafa continuo con el ritual de besos hasta dejar a su hermano sin respiración, luego ataco sus labios de forma ruda y atrevida. Para cuando el de naranja lo noto tenia la lengua de Rafa jugando con la suya.

Rafael atrajo más a Miguel a su cuerpo de forma posesiva y sumamente necesitada juntándose más en las penurias de esa habitación. Mike sintió al mundo sacudirse cuando su hermano comenzó a acariciarle las piernas desnudas sin ningún recato, enrojeció cual fresa madura pensando en si era un sueño y si lo era no deseaba despertar.

Aunque fuera un juego.

Si debía ser un sueño así que se le ocurrió participar un rato, tomo al mayor de ambas mejillas y profundizo el beso hasta donde pudo, lo dejo posicionarse arriba de el acariciando cada fibra de su piel y que le lamiera el cuello sin disimulo.

Era su sueño después de todo, y ¿Por qué no? El también se divertiría.

Cambio de posición con el de rojo obligándolo a mantenerse quieto, lo beso como si no hubiera ningún tipo de restricción mundana mientras le susurraba cuando lo amaba. Bajo los pantalones de esa estorbosa ropa humana que se tenia que poner para salir con Jones y más atrás la camisa se perdió de vista.

Rafael comenzaba en notar en medio de su embriagues las ansias de Mike. Sonrió por lo bajo con perversión y cambio de posición con violencia.

—Mike… ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿Tan rápido? Jeje…— Mike reacciono al momento. Efectivamente no era un sueño.

Vio hacia arriba encontrando dos orbes dorados que lo veian intensamente llenos de hambre.

Rafael se le acerco con cuidado al oído teniendo presas sus muñecas y le susurro un:

—…Ya no sería un juego…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: E estado muy ocupada en la facultad tengo muchos fics que continuar les ruego paciencia y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Juego sin Nombre**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando las pupilas se le movían erráticas y su mano derecha cubría su boca para evitar que lo escucharan, había ido a la habitación de su hermano mayor a traerle un te por pedido del Maestro Splinter.

Lo que Mike no espero encontrar allí fue la puerta medio abierta y unos leves gemidos, solo tuvo que asomarse un poco para ver a dos figuras besándose con lujuria.

Leo y Rafa.

No podía contener las lágrimas, ¿Rafa también estaba involucrado con Leo? ¿Leo sabia de ellos o estaba ignorando todo el embrollo con Rafa?

Pensó en mil posibilidades pensó en cientos de ellas, su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar cuando llego a su habitación, lloro contra la almohada como deseando que esta lo consolase, en momentos como esos solía ir donde su hermano mayor. Pero él era la causa de su dolor. La noche anterior Rafael había llegado totalmente borracho y casi logra intimar con Mike de no ser por un destello de lucidez.

Mike lo admitía estaba asustado esa noche y el día siguiente, pero luego de horas de llanto la furia lo alcanzo. No quería echarle la culpa de ese triangulo amoroso con a Leo, lo quería demasiado…vería que estaba haciendo su hermano de rojo con su vida primero.

Así que decidido, a la mañana siguiente en medio del entrenamiento nadie se dirigía las miradas furtivas comunes ya que el maestro Splinter estaba presente y observándolos muy fijamente, cuando terminaron de entrenar cuatro horas después cada uno se fue a las duchas, Leo fue a su cuarto luego de eso, Donatello al laboratorio y Rafael alego algo de irse a beber con Jones y que no lo esperaran despierto.

Cuando la casa estuvo en calma total cada quien invertía su tiempo en su esparcimiento personal mientras Leonardo meditaba le llego un mensaje al celular, lo tomo y leyó confundido, el mensaje era de Mike.

''_Ven a mi cuarto''_

Leo al principio no entendió pero no le dio más importancia, llego a unos metros de su cuarto al del antifaz naranja y antes de tocar la puerta escucho un leve _pase_ eso lo desconcertó más, cuando giro el pomo de la puerta vio a Miguel de pie frente a la estantería, lo estaba mirando d forma neutra y a la vez penetrante.

—Hermano ¿Ocurre algo malo? — dijo Leo para romper el horrible silencio que gobernaba en la habitación todo estaba oscuro salvo la lámpara de noche de Mike.

El menor del clan solo busco algo en su celular desinteresadamente como si no fuera nada, puso en pantalla grande una foto y se acercó a su hermano de azul neutro.

—Ten.

Leo tomo el celular con dudas y apenas sus ojos se iluminaron con el brillo de la pantalla enmudeció, sintió que la sangre en su cuerpo se volvía plomo y lo jalaba hacia el piso con toda y la despiadada gravedad.

Era una foto suya besándose con Rafael.

Tartamudeo y parpadeo numerosas veces antes de reflejar una mirada de pánico con el pecho subiendo y bajando, antes de que dijera nada Mike se le adelanto.

—Pasa la foto.

— ¿Qué…?

—Pasa. La. Maldita. FOTO.

Leo estaba echo un puñado de nervios no sabía que estaba pasando apenas hizo lo que hermano dijo su nerviosismo fue sustituido por desconcierto total.

Era una foto de Rafa y un arrinconado Donatello casi intimando en el laboratorio.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto el de azul anonadado.

—Solo la prueba de que cierto hermano nuestro ha estado _jugando_ con nosotros tres— eso lo dijo con una furia contenida poco vista en el— tome esa foto anoche a las dos de la mañana no fue conmigo tampoco fue a tu cuarto pero apenas voy al laboratorio encontré la compuerta semi abierta.

— ¿Qué? — Leo pestañeo— ¿Contigo también? — achino los ojos y luego muy nervioso dijo— Espera, espera un momento estas diciéndome que…tú y Rafa…

—Tú y Rafa Don y Rafa y yo con ese perro sarnoso— dijo ya dejando escapar su ira— Hazme un favor cuando vuelvan a acostarse— Le quito el celular groseramente y lo vio amenazante— Dile que si vuelve a pasar de esa puerta Splinter vera esto— señalo las fotos en su celular— Y será un GAME OVER para el.

Si Rafael jugaba como no el también gozaría del juego.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**Juego sin Nombre**

Todo se había tornado realmente raro para él, sus hermanos apenas y le dirigían la palabra y si lo hacían eran arbitrarios y a secas, decir que esa era la interacción mas intima que había tenido con alguno de ellos era no exagerar sino pedir una exageración para hacerlo más creíble.

Algo malo pasaba.

Fue a un beber con Jones a su apartamento ya que Abril se quedaría en la tienda toda la noche recibiendo nuevos encargos, Jones era un amigo realmente fiel pero el mismo le había sacado en cara su desfachatez cuando le menciono que no sabía a cuál de sus hermanos amaba más (si Casey estaba al tanto de todo) ningún consejo, advertencia o amenaza sirvió con Rafael, llego el día que le conto a Jones que había intimado con dos de ellos y el puñetazo no se hizo sobrar.

Solo se levantó del suelo y siguieron hablando, lo recibió de buena manera se lo merecía, pero era un conflicto mental del cual no se salvaría. Y pensar que la noche anterior intento llegar a lo mismo con Mike pero algo de sobriedad gano la partida.

Luego de horas de reproches mentales se dijo a si mismo que tenía que disculparse con cada uno por sus actos, obviamente no todos juntos o lo matarían si se descubría infiel.

Primero fue con el de bandana azul, Leonardo le cerró la puerta en la cara y dijo que tenía que meditar.

Luego fue con Donatello, casi lo pulveriza con su nuevo rayo desintegrador y le cerro la compuerta en la cara alegando mucho trabajo advenidero.

El tercero fue Mike al principio no le quiso abrir la puerta pero él no iba a tolerar otro rechazo. Abrió la puerta a la fuerza y con esa misma fuerza la cerro, Miguel intento que se fuera y hasta lo amenazo con pelear pero Rafael fue más rápido lo sostuvo de las muñecas y lanzo contra el colchón, la mirada de Mike era de pura rabia y enojo y ¿Tristeza?

—¡Quítate de encima!

— ¡No lo hare hasta que me digas que carajo pasa!

Mike no se contuvo más y empezó a llorar amargamente solo un par de lágrimas salieron a la superficie.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus otros dos amantes? Tal vez ellos te digan algo.

Rafael estaba en shock.

¿Sus hermanos sabían lo de su juego para saber con cuál de los tres quedarse?

—Nos usaste, nos manipulaste ¡TODO ERA PARTE DE TU MALDITO JUEGO! ¿SABES QUE? ¡Se acabó! ¡Y…!— Mike no lo vio venir, ese beso arrebatado y desesperado de Rafael intento apartarse pero no pudo.

El corazón del de rojo bombeaba enloquecido ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué actuó tan cínicamente?

Comenzó a implorar el perdón de su hermano menor abrazándose a el y llorando como un condenado, Mike quiso gritarle, quiso patearle el trasero, quiso mandarlo al diablo…pero todo era inútil por mas dolido que estuviese Rafael si logro algo. Ganar el juego.

Mike estaba enamorado de él.

**N/a: HABRA lemon en el siguiente cap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Lemon y sin azúcar. Bueno no soy buena con esto sorry. Xd **

**Juego sin Nombre**

Era oficial, ni Leonardo ni Donatello le iban a volver a dirigir la palabra. Se enteró de boca de Mike de lo horrible persona que era y ahora solo se quedaba solo en su habitación por largas horas como cuando fue la era del vigilante nocturno de Manhattan.

Eran las 2:30am y él se repetía _otra vez dos am_ para consigo mismo. Duro así varias semanas hasta que Splinter se hartó y le pidió explicaciones, explicaciones que él no tenía solo salía a beber con Jones para encerrarse en su cuarto más tarde.

Un día en particular, se había quedado completamente solo en la guarida, habían decidido pasar la noche con Abril ya que se acercaba el 4 de Julio y querían planificar un paseo furtivo a Central Park, todos fueron menos el como ya era común.

Estaba quedándose dormido en su hamaca cuando alguien se deslizo dentro de su cuarto, entreabría y cerraba los ojos con esa respiración pesada que le dormía los órganos prohibiéndole moverse más de unos centímetros, busco la comodidad en otra posición y allí fue cuando lo noto.

Había alguien en su cuarto.

De inmediato fue a tomar sus armas despertando atolondrado cuando una voz conocida se hizo presente.

—No te alarmes.

Rafa se restregó los ojos y vio una figura de antifaz anaranjado. Este salió de las sombras con la mirada perdida y un poco de rubor en los pómulos, intentado disimularlo.

— ¿Mike…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto como un niño que es descubierto en una travesura.

Al ver los ojos esperanzados de Rafael con ese tilde de tristeza permanente y ojeras no pudo resistir mucho tiempo el aliento, había ido no sabía porque, tampoco él quería hablarle…pero sabía que en el fondo era una mentira que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rafael y que aunque fuera un renombrado bastardo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Vine a verte— se limitó a decir, Rafa se paró de su hamaca como quien no se cree la cosa y vio al suelo impotente, su hermano estaba allí parado solo sin hacer nada y aun así hacia muchas cosas. Como sacudirlo por dentro.

Rafa soltó un par de lágrimas amargas y Mike se sorprendió no supo porque lo hizo pero de un momento a otro se encontraba abrazado al de rojo. Duro quizás minutos quizá segundos, quizá horas todo era relatividad, estaba abrazándolo mientras el otro descargaba su llanto sin consuelo. Rafa lo apretaba contra si muy fuerte y Mike sentía que el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba con cada minuto.

—Rafa…¿De verdad amaste a alguno de nosotros? — soltó de repente a lo que Rafael lo tomo por los hombros y lo vio directamente a los ojos estos cristalizados orbes no sabían cómo responder a tal demanda.

Solo vio hacia el suelo y contesto:

—…Si— un momento de silencio— Pero…tú me odias también.

Mike se estremeció por dentro cada célula de su cuerpo estaba revolucionada ¿De verdad lo amaba? ¿No era un sueño?

—…Mientes

— ¡No miento! — Asevero el de rojo— Mike…Miguel te amo.

Soltó y de inmediato Mike lo beso con furia, Rafael solo siguió el ritmo sin dejar de llorar era un beso salado por las lágrimas del contrario y demandante, los dos retrocedieron hacia la cama mientras cambiaban de posiciones Rafa comenzó a besar a Mike donde le alcanzara la piel, la frente , las mejillas, los labios, el cuello iba rápido como pidiéndole perdón mil veces como si besándolo cerrara las heridas.

Mike estaba en otro planeta había mandado al diablo cada prejuicio que tenia sobre el de rojo. Lo dejo que lo besara y que sus manos recorrieran sus piernas y costados, cuando comenzaron a besarse con mas lentitud ninguno tenía noción verdadera de lo que hacía solo un fuerte deseo de continuar.

Rafael pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Mike y pronto sus lenguas se encontraban en una lucha de poder como una guerra fría. El calor en la entrepierna de Mike aumento desmesuradamente.

—R-Rafa…detente.

Pero si lo oyó no lo pareció, siguió descendiendo hasta separar sus piernas, Mike era virgen en toda su extensión no sabía cómo clasificar el sentimiento de entrega total a otra persona, pero Rafael estaba más concentrado y ver que podía tomar y hacerlo suyo.

La virilidad de Mike salió de su escondite gracias a la estimulación que Rafa le daba con la mano derecha Mike arqueo la espalda y se mordió el brazo para evitar gemir, cuando sintió que su miembro ahora estaba en un espacio tipio y húmedo solo se sonrojo hasta puntos de ebullición y vio hacia otro lado, gimiendo cada vez más alto y el vaivén de la boca de Rafael contra su miembro no aguantaba tanta adrenalina fluir dentro de él, estaba solo un calor abrazador y sin nombre, mientras Rafa subía y bajaba tomando posesión de un cuerpo virgen cuando Mike soltó su carga en su garganta se relamió los labios y atrapo los de Mike.

Ambos siguieron con la danza de besos hasta que el mayor introdujo un digito en la entrada del menor. Mike soltó un gritito de dolor pero placentero a la vez, mientras su hermano estimulaba la zona para dilatarla lo suficiente veía el rostro apenado del menor y sonrió lascivamente ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con hacerle aquello? Solo sonreía y besaba el cuello de Mike con dulzura, cuando fue turno del segundo digito Miguel soltó un alarido de alivio y mucho placer.

—Con-continua…aaah…

No tuvo que decir más, Rafa le advirtió que no se quedaría quieto mucho tiempo, así fue como sacando su propio miembro se masturbo a si mismo hasta que la sangre lleno por completo el órgano sexual de Rafael.

—Iré lento…lo prometo.

Le dijo al menor cuando introdujo su miembro palpitante en su entrada. Mike sintió un desgarramiento y luego se abrazó al caparazón de Rafael, soltó un par de lágrimas tímidas y luego gimió contra el oído del contrario las embestidas fueron como una lenta tortura, luego de que se acostumbrara pasaron los minutos y Rafael gemía de felicidad de poder tenerlo, de ser el primero así fue como continuaron toda la tarde, la cama de Rafa se movía insistentemente mientras dos almas se fundían.

Mike era dulce y Rafael era agrio la mejor combinación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: veremos una pequeña perspectiva del lado de los engañados.**

**Juego sin Nombre**

Leonardo estaba en la habitación de Donatello, desde que el ultimo se enteró de la infidelidad y engaño del de rojo no había parado de llorar, saber que Leo y Mike también estuvieron involucrados, lejos de odiarlos solo se lamentó de su desdicha compartida. En esos momentos estaba llorando copiosamente sobre el hombro del mayor, maldiciendo a ratos y parando solo para respirar.

—Donnie…— lo consolaba Leo quien también estaba destrozado ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan estúpidos? Es más ¿Cómo lo lograba Rafael? — Todo estará bien…

Don alzo la vista encontrándose con la de su hermano el café de sus ojos contrasto con el color avellana de Leo. Puso su frente en su pecho intentando refugiarse en los latidos del mayor para calmarse.

—Es que…— y allí estaba de nuevo el llanto, Rafael le había hecho promesas, juramentos de amor. Donatello le había puesto implícitamente que si no iban enserio no tendrían relaciones, y aun así— Me siento tan utilizado…

—Lo sé— levanto la cabeza de su hermano del mentón y lo obligo a verlo— tenemos que ser fuertes y aprender a llevar la vida de hermanos nuevamente…es lo que nos queda— miro al suelo con el corazón hecho pedazos.

—No creo poder volverle a dirigir la palabra digo ¿Cómo podemos volver a ser hermanos…? Ya estamos comprometidos de otra forma— se sentó bien en la cama y se enjuago las lágrimas— No creo que vuelva a ser lo mismo nunca.

—Creo que tienes razón— Leonardo lo vio con pena, el corazón más frágil de los tres había sido el de Don quien aún sopesaba la pena.

Volvió a quebrarse en llanto maldiciendo claramente al de rojo Leonardo no soporto más verlo así, lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y sin pensarlo mucho le planto un beso muy necesitado, Donatello abrió fuertemente los ojos ante esta nueva visión, iba a apartar a Leo pero su llanto hizo que se dejara llevar

Beso a Leonardo por un largo rato y al separarse los dos vieron a otro lado.

—Definitivamente no podemos volver a lo que éramos…— Don le tomo de la mano a su hermano y este se tensó— ¿Quisieras intentarlo…?

Leo sonrió a la nada.

— ¿Por qué no?

**N/A: Éramos muchos y pario la abuela. Je. **


End file.
